


Trust

by Anxious_Bastard



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Bastard/pseuds/Anxious_Bastard
Summary: IM SO SORRY [No im not]Constructive criticism is very welcome :)Stay mad peeps
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Trust

Do you trust me?" Klaus asked one day when he and Elijah were alone. Rebekah and Kol were out to 'experience humanity in all its glory and fun' which basically meant they were on a drink and hook up trip. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow, mocking his younger brother's question with a smirk. "What do you mean, Niklaus?" He asked, turning the page he had just finished reading. They sat across from each other in the old leather armchairs in the library of the old house. It's been blazing hot for days but there was little to no sun coming through the thick red curtains so it was pleasantly cool.  
Klaus' stare intensified. Crystal blue eyes focused on every inch of Elijah's face, trying to catch every small hint of what he was thinking. "Do you trust me?" He asked again. Elijah closed his book to place it on the little glass table next to his chair.  
"Yes. Yes i do." He said, his voice calm and low.  
Klaus felt a sudden warmth growing in his Chest. He always knew he could count on his older brother but he needed to be certain and  
Elijah didn't lie. He never did. He was a man of honor and he indeed trusted Klaus. Even after everything the hybrid had said and done, he still would do everything for him. 

Klaus pretty lips curled into a smile and he got up from the chair.  
"Brother, may i drink your blood?"  
Elijah froze. He had to be joking right?  
"Klaus, is this one of your little amusements? Because if so-" The younger man scoffed. "No, Its just that-, It's been a long time since i"ve eaten anything other than boring humans."  
"You're being childish." The vampire stated. Klaus grabbed Elijahs face with both hands and pulled him closer, so close that the tips of their noses nearly touched and he could feel his breath on his own lips. "Please Elijah" he whisperd. Elijah's eyes widened. He was rigid like a deer being caught in headlights. 

There was always something special between the half brothers. Sometimes when Mikael's punishments were particularly harsh, Elijah had offered Niklaus to sleep next to him. They would spent nights talking. Most of the time Elijah would brush through Klaus' hair, whisper soothing words to him and hold him tight while he sobbed against his chest. He would have to sneak out in the morning. They would surely be dead if Mikael were ever to find out. It was their little secret. It was years after their mother turned them into vampires that they had admitted that there was more than just brotherly love. But after everything that happened in Mystic Falls- Elijah was drawn back to today as he heard his name being called out again.

"Elijah, Please." Klaus said again and it sent shivers down the other original's spine.The older vampire's face was a mask, showing no weakness or any other emotion at all. But Niklaus knew exactly what he was doing to him and he enjoyed every second of it. Klaus' hand found Elijah's and he lifted it up, placing a kiss on the top. 

Elijah sighted "Niklaus Mikaelson, you are a manipulative little brat." Klaus rolled his eyes.  
"Well, thank you, love, for your oh so kind words. So, what is your answer then?"  
They've kissed before. Hell they've done more than that. But drinking each others blood was another kind of intimate. It was a sign of affection and love like no other.  
Knowing that he would give in sooner or later, he nodded. "I can't believe im saying this. Yes" 

Niklaus kissed Elijahs wrist, nibbling and sucking on it. His wet lips left purple marks on the Original's skin.  
The hybrid's blue eyes met Elijah's ,asking for permissions. A barely noticeable smile and a nod was the response he needed.  
Klaus bit down hard on Elijahs wrist, his fangs breaking the pale skin. He felt his brother's hot blood dripping down his chin and he moaned softly.  
The blood left a tingeling sensation on his lips and he could feel his heartbeat raise as the dark red liquid streamed down his throat. It made him dizzy. Filled his mind and body with lust. He sucked harder, drawing a little whimper from his older brother's lips. Niklaus' eyes fluttered. He felt like his body was burning. He leaned over the man's arm and sucked harder. He wanted more. 

"Brother"  
Elijah's voice was silent but demanding. Nik looked up to meet the originals gaze.His pupils were blown and deep. He felt devoured by those dark brown eyes, he felt like he could drown himself in them.  
He let go of the Vampire's skin, kissing the wound. And watched as the torn skin healed within seconds.

He saw Elijah grit his teeth, his jaw shaking slightly. He cocked his head back, exposing his bare throat. Elijah's breath hitched. He looked at his younger brother, the concern in his eyes was replaced with desire as Klaus grinned and tilted his head even further. Inviting him. 

Elijah buried his face in the blonde's neck, inhaling the other man's scent. He could hear his pulse. Niklaus smelled like sweat, blood and Whiskey and it was driving him crazy.  
"Come on" Klaus said and Elijah could hear the grin in his voice.

With a growl, the vampire sank his teeth in Niklaus throat. He had drunken both werewolf and vampire blood before. But this. This was different. It was like he was a thirsty wanderer in a dry desert and this was the only water in miles. His brother was a lake in the desert. He buried his hands in the hybrid's golden locks to pull his head further back. Klaus groaned and he hold on to the oiginal for dear life.

"You taste so-" Elijah panted. He didnt get to finish his sentence because Klaus groaned impatiently and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. Klaus soft lips parted in a surprised gasp as Elijah's hands found his waist, pulling him closer. He could taste his own blood on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY [No im not]  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome :) 
> 
> Stay mad peeps


End file.
